


Quaranqueen: Cleves

by Firecracker_Newsie (Enjolras_The_Survivor)



Series: Quaranqueens [4]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pets, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/pseuds/Firecracker_Newsie
Summary: Cleves returns from the shop with a special surprise.
Series: Quaranqueens [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723540
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Quaranqueen: Cleves

"Please can I have some help here? My hands are kind of full!" called Cleves, staggering into the Queens' house near Leicester Square station. She had a surprise to share with the people she considered to be family - Boleyn was the chaotic little sister, Seymour was the kind mother figure, Howard was the little sister everyone loved and wanted to hug and Parr was the older sister everybody looked up to. Aragon, well, she was the strict aunt that clearly had a favourite (Parr, but they were godrelations so it made sense). Boleyn was the first to stumble to Cleves' aid. "Here! Give me the unbreakable stuff, Senora Bossy says and tell her I passed her message on" rushed the Gremlin Queen. The surprise in Anna's jacket woke up and began to sleepily stretch itself out. "Anna! Your jacket is moving!" squealed Anne. "Shh, go get Kitty, I want to show you together." instructed the amused Queen, a smile spreading over her face like butter into a crumpet.

*5 minutes later*  
Kitty and Anne sprinted into the room. "Slow down, you'll burn a hole in the floor!" laughed the 4th Queen, unzipping her jacket slowly to reveal one large ball of fluff with four eyes. As the pompom tumbled out of her jacket, the cousins realised it was two cats. "Kitty, what are you calling yours?" bounced Anne "Mine's going to be May, coz that's when we got our cats! By the way, mine's the black one"  
Howard hesitated, unsure of what to call the other cat, who was currently nestling under the bookshelf. "I don't know, Anna brought them so maybe she should have one?" Anna firmly shook her head, reassuring Kitty that she had planned to give each Queen a pet and knew they'd love cats. "Well, that's lucky - ooh, that's a perfect name!"

**Author's Note:**

> These are the cats: https://www.bluecross.org.uk/pet/may-and-lucky-2128306?type=adopt  
> THE CATS HAVE BEEN ADOPTED!


End file.
